Lost City
Lost City is a quest that is required if you want to have access to dragon daggers and dragon longswords, also Chaeldar, as well as cosmic prunecrafting, a few talking cows, some dwarves who have been on weightwatchers so long that they actually float now, and some magic mushrooms. It's also a good quest if you want a place where you can worship the Evil Chicken without that heartless bastard Colonel Sanders coming over in his truck and killing all your friends just so that he can get closer to finally being able to enter the cooking guild. No I am not making this up. Was that too much information? Quest Details Official Description - Where oh where is Zanaris? I know it's around here somewhere. Maybe it's under this rock... Nope. Maybe it's inside a serpent who has been bored to tears... Not there either. I know, maybe it's inside General Graardor's sock drawoooooooooouuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrer. No, I checked there yesterday. Hey guys! What if Zanaris is inside this randomly placed tool shed??? '' You stupid elephant, that's completely absurd! '''Released' - 27 February 2002 Difficulty - One of Prunescape's most challenging quests. If you're a melee pure that is. Length - Lengthwise, questers get the short end of the stick with this one. You do get to interact with the staff however. This quest branches off into some sequels. Some of which are fairy good, but not this one. Requirements - Must talk to Leprechauns, also must be willing to do something that will piss off Saradomin (smuggling weapons onto an otherwise peaceful island.) 31 Crafting and 36 Woodcutting Items Required - *a Knife for cutting the Dramen staff (Dramen is a company which supplies ramen to dragons.) *a Hatchet for not chopping down a tree *some Runes if you like to mage stuff *an Unfinished Bow, Bowstring and some Arrows (no, the ones on your keyboard can't be used.) These are only if your mage level is worse than shit. *If both your Magic and Ranged levels are worse than shit, you will have a tougher time than most. Good Luck, you fucking pures. ("Oy! What do ya have against pures?!" Nothing! I'm just wishing luck to the pures who have only been training the Fucking skill until now.) Stuff to Kill '- a level 101 Dramen Tree Spirit (the C.E.O. of the Dramen staff,) and a level 25 Zombie. Walkthrough The quest starts off in Lumbridge Swamp where a camp of adventurers are searching for a city called Zanaris which they somehow know about (apparently it contains shiny shinies.) As is the case with most adventuring parties, the meleer is thickest one of them all and thus is the easiest to manipulate. (''Then again, at least he's not a potsmoking old man who has seen too many flickering lights, a G.I.R.L. (Guy In Real Life) who likes to wear leather, or weirdest of them all: a prayer pure!) Ahem, the warrior, like most melee pures, will brag about his leet skills and about how he knows that somewhere in the swamp is a tree containing a leprechaun who knows where Zanaris is. It's a shame that these pures have no idea what the Woodcutting skill is, otherwise they might be able to actually talk to the leprechaun. Look for the tree in the swamp that has "Chop tree" instead of "Chop down tree" and start not chopping it down. A leprechaun will appear and if you talk to him, he will call you a stupid elephant (despite there being no elephants in Prunescape,) and he might bother telling you that to get to Zanaris, you must enter the swamp's tool shed while wielding a staff made from a tree in a cave on Entrana. Before passing out, he will offer to teleport you to Port Sarim, despite this teleport being unnecessary because #Port Sarim is not that far away #You'll probably have some stuff that you need to bank before you can even go on the boat to Entrana So unless you've been using a quest guide to do this quest (in other words, cheating,) and therefore know what items you need to bring, the teleport option will be useless to you. Entrana is a holy land therefore no weapons or armour are allowed. Fortunately, arrows, runes and unfinished weapons are okay so bring some of those, as well as some food. Once on Entrana, look for the building represented by a big red exclamation mark on the minimap. That's where the cave containing the tree is. But wait a minute! Axes/Hatchets aren't allowed on Entrana so how are we going to chop down the Dramen Tree? Lucky for you, there are some conveniently placed level 25 zombies in the cave and any one of them will be more than willing to lend you their bronze axe, provided you kill it first. To kill a zombie, you can use your runes to cast spells, finish your unfinished ranged weapon and fire some ammunition, or use Chuck Norris style melee. Once you've killed a zombie, take the hatchet it drops and run past the greater demons to get to the dramen tree. When you try to chop down the tree, a level 101 spirit of All Gore will appear and you must kill it before you can get a branch. For magers and rangers, there is a safespot behind some mushrooms you can use. Once the Gore is gone, chop down as many branches as you want and leave the cave (it takes you back to Draynor.) Use knife on one of the branches to get a Dramen Staff. Equip the staff and enter the tool shed in Lumbridge Swamp and... '''WoW , WHO DREAMT UP THIS ACID TRIP? Quest Complete! Rewards: *Access to Zanaris *3 Quest Points *Some other stuff which I already Mentioned Trivia *This is one case where Magic is actually recommended. The editor who wrote this guide killed the level 101 spirit of All Gore by casting Earth Strike while only having a Magic level of 20. This did not take very long. *This quest raises a lot of questions such as: how did the adventurers know about Zanaris? How did the warrior know about the leprechaun despite never seeing it? Why do the zombies in Entrana carry bronze hatchets? How the fuck were we supposed to know that we would need to fight a level 101 tree spirit? *And most baffling of all: Why the hell is there a Prayer pure?! *The answer to all these questions: shut up and enjoy your dragon dagger Category:Quests Category:Experienced Quests